Alpha and Omega Short Stories
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: A collection of short stories that take place after the movie. Prequel to Transformers Wolfspirit
1. Family

**Family**

It has been four months since Kate and Humphrey have married. Things have happened since then. Kate and Garth have taught Humphrey a few things they have learned in alpha school and became a successful hunter. All and all, things were obviously going well because Kate was now three months into pregnancy.

Lilly was watching her pups, Caesar and Star, playing about in the den. Caesar had red fur with yellow hair, and Star was yellow with white hair which often gets in her eyes In another section of the den, Humphrey was talking to Garth about becoming a father.

"It's really not that hard," Garth was saying, "Kate told me about the time you were playing with that bear cub, and you also wanted to protect everyone you love. Trust me, a puppy is not that different."

"Maybe you're right," Humphrey replied, "But what if they misbehave."

"I know it's hard for you and the pup, but they need to know the rules, or else you'll ruin them."

"True…"

"Listen, I know you're nervous, but I think you are ready for the task. I have seen you 'grow up' for a while now. I see you're shaping up to be a great parent."

As if it were on cue, Tony rushes up to Lilly. "Where's Humphrey," he asks.

"I'm right here," Humphrey answers, "What is it?"

"Kate is wondering where you are."

"Why?"

"It's time."

"Really!"

"Why are you standing around here for? Get moving!"

Immediately, Humphrey dashes out the den.

Half an hour has passed and Kate had given birth to two pups, one boy and one girl. Humphrey looked at them, and back to Kate. "They're beautiful," Humphrey said, "You did great. I'm so proud of you."

Kate gave a weak smile and replied, "Thank you. After what I have been through, that was all I wanted to hear."

"So have you thought of any names?"

Kate looks down at the girl, who was yellow with black hair. "I think Madi would be a good name for her, but as for our son…"

The boy was white with yellow hair and paws. "How about Wildfire," Humphrey suggested.

Kate looked at her son, then back at Humphrey. "I think that's a suitable name. After all, he does have wild hair."

They both laughed. "Kate…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Humphrey lay down next to Kate. He had a good feeling that he was going to make a great father.


	2. Justin's Return

**Justin's Return**

About two weeks have passed and the pups were finally able to open their eyes. They often roamed around the den, but they were not allowed to leave yet. Kate and Humphrey often told about what it was like outside which succeeded in making the pups even more excited.

While the pups wee growing, their personality traits began to develop. Madi was calm, sweet, and sensitive while Wildfire was a real hothead, thus living up to his name.

One day, Humphrey was out hunting with Garth, leaving Kate to watch the pups. Madi walks over to Kate and says, "Mommy is it true that we are going to be given social rinks?"

Kate smiled at her daughter and said, "It's ranks, and yes, u will be given a social rank depending on how you act around other wolves."

Wildfire jumped in and said, "That is why I am going to strive for the best! I am going to be tough! I'm going to be fierce! I am going to show everyone that there is an alpha inside this little puppy!"

"That means you're going to have to go to school," Madi commented.

Wildfire froze in embarrassment. "She is right. If you are given the rank of an alpha, you will have to go to alpha school to learn some new techniques to help support the pack."

At that moment, a grey wolf with black hair, paws, and a streak down his back walks in. "It may seem intimidating at first," said he, "but you will someday learn what it actually means to be an alpha."

Kate turned around and recognized the wolf. "Justin," she inquired.

The wolf nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

I heard that there was a wedding here a few months ago and thought it was of little significance to me, but when I found out that **Humphrey** was marrying you, I had to see how it went, and judging by those adorable puppies you have there, I would say things turned out well."

"They did. I haven't seen you since-"

"I know. But I don't want to relive it. I'm going to find my little brother right now, and I want to hear how this all happened when I get back."

"Okay. If you want to speed up your search, he's out hunting with Garth."

"Thanks." And with that, Justin zipped out of the den.

* * *

Lancewing: Here's my second short story.

Humphrey: And I just found out that I have a brother.

Justin: Yes, longtime, no see brother.

Lancewing: You will find something surprising about him later on... Also, for thosed of you who read Family, I made an accidental error when someone rushed uo to lilly.

Tony: I was supposed to be the one who rushes to Lilly, but Lancewing here forgot to put a name down.

Lancewing: I was in a rush, and I couldn't correct it when I saw it. But it should be correct now...


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

Justin was just arriving at the field where Humphrey and Garth were hunting, and could see that they were successful in catching a caribou. He thought now was the time to step in.

He walks up casually to the two and says, "Need any help?"

Humphrey, not seeing Justin, replies, "I think we have this one."

"Alright."

"But that voice I'm hearing right now, it has to be…" Humphrey finally turns around and sees Justin. "BROTHER!" He dashed up to Justin and tackles him clear off his feet. "Where were you?"

"I've been seeing the world, or at least most of Canada and Alaska. I heard you finally got married."

"That is true," Garth said, "He got married at the same time I did. By the way, can I get some help?"

Both Humphrey and Justin rushed over to Garth and carried the caribou with them. "So Justin," Garth started, "Are you an alpha or an omega?"

"I'm an omega," Justin said.

"Really, because you strike me as an alpha."

Justin let out a soft chuckle and said, "I wish. But being an omega is not too bad either."

"And I can tell you that your dating options are not limited here either," Humphrey added

"Why is that?"

"The social law between alphas and omegas has been abolished."

"Really? I guess that marriage had a big impact."

"Marriages you mean," Garth said, "Because I fell in love with Kate's sister."

"Wow! What did I miss?"

"We will tell you at dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

When they got back with the caribou, Justin was greeted by two more wolves, Eve and Winston.

"Justin," Winston exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Great."

"Kate told me that you left to see the world."

I did, but a eventually ended up missing you guys, so I came back here."

"And I hope you stay here," Eve said, "Because if leave again, I will punch your muzzle into your face."

"Trust me. I will be here for a looooong time." After Eve leaves, Justin says to Winston, "I think I remember one of the reasons why I left."

"Why would that be," Winston asked.

"Your mate scares me."

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Lancewing: I don't blame you Justin, Eve creeps me out as well. Now to answer some reviews...

DiggerFiles, DynamiteBoom12345, and quaze: Glad you guys are liking my stories. It's the readers that gives me the motivation to write.


	4. Flashback

**Flashback**

When everyone got a share of caribou, everyone ate in Kate's den. While they were eating, Kate and Humphrey told Justin about the time they were taken to Idaho and their journey back. Afterwards, Garth and Lilly told what happened during that time.

"Well," Justin said, "It seems everything worked out well."

"It did," the four said in unison.

"It seems one small little thing can make a big change in life. I learned that the hard way…"

"What do you mean," Madi asks.

Justin let out a sigh before continuing. "Garth, you were right when you said that I strike to you as an alpha, because I trained at alpha school. I was the best in the class."

"He's right," Kate remarked, "He even best me at most physical activities."

"If that's true, then why are you an omega," Wildfire asked.

"A mistake," Justin answered, "You see, it was like this…

[Flashback]

Justin was standing in front of a council of wolves. He wished he was standing there under better circumstances.

"Justin," the council leader said, "You are here today under law 15: NEVER leave a wolf behind. You are charged with leaving a fellow wolf in a stampede of caribou. If she had lived, your verdict would have been lighter, but she has been trampled to death by the stampede. Do you deny the charges?"

"No," Justin replied, "Because that will only make my punishment worse by adding lying to my charges."

"Wise choice… The council has found you guilty, and your punishment is expulsion from alpha school, thus making you no longer eligible for alpha."

[End of Flashback]

"That is how I learned that even something of seemingly little importance (good or bad) can change your life forever…" Wildfire looked at Justin with a look of sympathy." Justin smiled. "But it is within your power to prevent the repetition of my mistake."

* * *

Lancewing: Every action has its consequences. Now to answer a review:

DiggerFiles:

Lancewing: I have to admit, Humphrey's reaction was kinda funny.

Humphrey: I haven't seen my big brother for almost a year.


	5. Friendly Competition

**Friendly Competition**

A month has passed and the pups were finally old enough to explore outside of the den, but still couldn't leave their parents. The pups were also given social ranks. Wildfire had proven to be an alpha and will start training alongside his parents and Justin while Madi was given the rank of an omega, as most wolves have expected. Madi, being the daughter of Kate, had no trouble fitting in to the pack.

Humphrey and Garth were out hunting again. Before they had started, Justin came up. "How do you guys feel about some friendly competition?"

"What do you suggest," Humphrey asks.

"The three of us will go hunting, but we will get a caribou separately. Once someone gets a caribou, they will carry it to the pack. And just to make things interesting, the last one to bag a Caribou has to spend an **entire** day with Eve."

The two shuddered at the thought.

"What do you say?"

Garth was the first to reply. "I accept."

Humphrey decided to try to leave his brother in the dust.

At the field, three wolves were ready to start.

"Ready," Justin started.

"Set," Garth continued.

"Go," Humphrey yelled.

The three rushed after the caribou. After the three killed their caribou, they dragged their caribou to the pack. Garth (of course)  
was first, Justin was second, and Humphrey was last.

"Aw man," Humphrey said.

Kate walks up to Humphrey. "I understand you had a little competition."

"And I lost."

"It's not too bad. It is after all just a game, and you caught enough caribou to last us a while."

"It's not that I lost that effects me, it's the consequences for losing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to spend an entire day with your mother."

"Good luck…"

* * *

Lancewing: Good luck Humphrey... Now for a review.

-DynamiteBoom12345:

Lancewing: Thank you for the encouragement. I think it may be true with other writers, not just me...

Lancewing: Also, I have a poll up for an upcomming series; B-Gundam. Once I have enough votes, the series will begin.


	6. Kate Gets Ticked Off

**Kate Gets "Ticked Off"**

Kate was just waking up. Justin was still asleep near the opening of the den. She looked underneath herself and saw the pups again, still asleep. But she looked next to her and saw that Humphrey was gone. It was then that she remembered that Humphrey had to spend the day with Eve.

Kate had an ingenious plan of revenge. "If Justin is going to make Humphrey spend the day with my mom, then I will make him spend the day with my pups," she thought to herself. At that instant, Kate got up trying not to wake the pups, but accidentally woke Madi.

"Mommy," Madi inquired.

"Shh… I'm going out for a while. When Justin wakes up, tell him he's in charge."

"Okay…" At that moment, Madi went back to sleep."

Kate went out into the field and lied out in the sun. As much as she liked hanging with her pack, she liked being alone for a short while, it was a good way for her to clear her head. She likes the feeling of the sun's warmth beaming on her body, but that feeling didn't last because she suddenly felt an itching sensation on the back of her neck. She tries scratching it, but it was no use…

She tried rolling in the mud. It helped for a short while, but it came back. Finally, she decided to head back to the pack and ask her father for help.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was with Eve and Winston in the den. Humphrey much rather it was Garth or the one who actually proposed this competition, Justin, whom was with Eve, but when this is over, he was going to get Justin back. For now, Humphrey had to try not to anger Eve.

Suddenly, Kate rushed up to Humphrey. "Is Dad awake," she asked furiously scratching.

"Yes," Humphrey answered, "and so is your mom, much to my misfortune."

"I need to talk to him."

"About what," Winston asks walking up.

"I have a huge itch on my neck, but it won't go away."

"Let me take a look."

Winston looks at the back of Kate's neck and sees a tick. "It seems you have a tick on you…"

"A tick?"

"It is a small insect that-"

"I know what a tick is. I just want to know how to remove it now."

"Unfortunately, you need to pinch the tick and pull it off, but we, being wolves, can't do so."

"That would mean I have to find a human to have it removed."

"Until that happens, Don't scratch yourself."

* * *

Lancewing: I hope Kate finds a human that will help her soon. Until then, time to answwer a review.

-bluscatcinema:

Justin: You were close, but not exactly.

Lancewing: Justin was actually named after me.

Humphrey: Really.

Lancewing: Yes. Is there anything wrong with naming a character after you?

Humphrey: No, not all.

Lancewing: By the way, do you happen to now how to PM someone here?


	7. Kate's Cure

**Kate's Cure**

As the day went by, Kate was suffering from the itching from the tick. She wanted so badly for it to be removed, but it was not possible at the moment.

Kate stayed close to any wolf in the pack, or in this case, Eve, Humphrey, and Winston. She was about to scratch when all three of them growled at her. "I can't help it," Kate exclaims, "This tick is driving me crazy."

Humphrey walks up to Kate. "I know, Kate, but scratching at it is just going to make it worse."

Another hour has passed, and Kate walked up to Lilly, who was watching her pups play in the sun. Kate started scratching again.

"Kate," Lilly said sternly.

"You too?"

"Everyone knows that you have a tick on your neck, so don't try to scratch at it."

"Believe me, Lilly, I wish I could remove it right now…"

Another hour has passed, and Kate went out with Justin and the pups into the field. Little did they know that a park ranger was walking by…

It was only a few seconds later that Justin notices him. He looks at the ranger, then at Kate, who was about to scratch, but was stopped by the pups. Justin walks over and says, "I think I found a human who can help you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Justin points to the ranger. "Look over there."

Kate finally notices the ranger and took off. Once there, she tried to get his attention.

The ranger looks down at the wolf and smiles. "Hey there girl," he says, "Is there something wrong?"

Kate lowers her head for the ranger to see the tick. Once the ranger finally notices it, he says, "Got a tick on you, eh? Well I'll get that out for you in a jiffy."

The ranger puts on some latex gloves and has a small zip-lock bag ready to go. "You may feel a small pinch." The ranger grabs the tick and yanks it off. After he puts the tick away, he medicates the wound it left behind.

"Take care," the ranger says before turning around and walking off.

Kate had never felt more relieved that the tick was gone. She walks back to Justin and the pups.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," Kate says.

"Think nothing of it," he replies, "I hate ticks as much as you."

At the end of the day, Kate was lying down in the den waiting for Humphrey. The pups were already asleep and Justin fell asleep in seconds exhausted from playing with the pups.

Finally, Humphrey walks into the den. "Hey Kate," he says.

"Hey Humphrey," Kate replies.

"Did you have any luck getting the tick removed?"

"Yes. Justin found a human as we were walking out in the field."

"That's great."

"So how did it go with my mom?"

"I mostly feared for my life, but other than that, she's not bad, for a short-tempered wolf."

Kate smiled. "My mom can lose her temper at times, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a soft side."

"I had to actually be with her to see that."

* * *

Lancewing: I would have to say that these two short stories are definitely not my best work.

Wildfire: Are you okay. You don't sound like yourself.

Lancewing: I... have a cold.


	8. Justin's Wish

Justin's Wish

It was still the middle of the night and Justin woke up. He had just a vivid, yet wonderful dream. He was dreaming about a family, one that he had made to be. He dreamed that he would one day find a mate and raise a family.

Of course, he wasn't much of "ladies man" like Humphrey, but he knew that he didn't need to try to take matters into his own paws; he just needed to wait for the right wolf to show up.

Justin decided to step outside. He liked looking at the stars. In fact, he could give you the names of all the constellations. He knew so much about the stars because those are what you would call "nature's map." He often used the stars to point him in the right direction.

He also knew about all of the legends that are associated with the stars. Which was good because at that moment a shooting star came slicing through the sky.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish-" he started to say, "I wish I could raise a family. I enjoy being an uncle, but now I want to be a father. I have been trying ever since I was expelled from alpha school to find a mate, but every attempt ended in failure. If the right time comes, I would do almost anything to take that chance."

After Justin had made his wish, he walked back into the den and curled up. He looked at Kate, Humphrey, and their pups. He hoped that he would one day experience what they were feeling."

* * *

Lancewing: Sorry this is a little short, but I bet you can guess what happens in the next chapter...


	9. The Rescue

The Rescue

Justin was giving Wildfire some training to prepare him for alpha school. Justin had Madi tag along because he thought the lesson will be good for her as well as Wildfire.

"Everything in the world has balance. Whether you are an alpha or an omega, you need to understand that balance. This balance can be visualized as the sun. You see, as the sun rises and sets, so do our lives. We are born, but eventually die. It repeats with each generation in a never-ending cycle. Do you understand so far?"

Wildfire and Madi nodded their heads.

"Good. It is important that this balance on life remains the same and that we help it as much as possible."

The pups were now confused.

When we die, our bodies decay and become the grass we walk upon. The caribou eat the grass, and we eat the caribou. It is rare here, but the humans can also hunt wolves for more than just food."

Justin stopped suddenly when Madi was overcome with a feeling of uncertainty. Justin put a paw on Madi. "Don't worry," he said, "we are protected here, so humans are not allowed to hurt us." This made Madi feel better, but it didn't last for the next thing Justin had to say. "However, I can't say the same for our neighboring packs. The eastern pack is friendly with us, but I am not certain about the northern pack, and I definitely can't say that the southern pack is on my friend list."

At that moment, the three wolves heard someone call out, "**HELP!**"

Justin wasn't slow to respond. He and the pups darted off as fast as their legs could take them. When they got closer, Justin could hear, "Cain, please."

Justin knew he heard that name somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure. As he got to the site, he saw a black male wolf smack a red female wolf. The black wolf had only a scar on his right eye while the other had white markings on her chest, hair, and paws.

Justin was able to recognize Cain, the black wolf, but there was no familiarity with the girl. However, he could tell form the scar on Cain and the bruises on the bruises on both of the wolves that they were from the southern pack.

Cain was about to lash out at the girl again when Justin said in a menacing tone, "I wouldn't do it again if I were you."

Cain looked back and was able to identify the owner of the voice. He let out a small chuckle and said, "You haven't change a bit, Justin."

"I will not let you hurt her again."

Cain looked at the pups whom were standing behind Justin. "Cute pups. Are they yours?"

"No, they belong to my brother, and I will not let you come any closer to them."

"You really haven't changed," Cain said laughing, "Always standing for the weak. Maybe that was why you were the teacher's favorite aside from Kate. Of course you **let Maya get trampled to death!**"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"She was my mate! After her death, I hated you. I hated your gut enough to rip them out of you! I wanted to avenge her death!"

"I'm sorry. It was a big mistake, and I have learned from it, but nothing you say or do can bring her back. Besides, justice has already been served."

"NO! The council softened you up, now I am going to finish what they started: **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

Cain lunged at Justin and forced him off his feet. While they were fighting, Justin said to the girl, "GO! Take the pups to the western pack! I'll catch up!"

As soon as she left with the pups, Justin fought with Cain, in which the battle only lasted for a minute, Justin finally regained footing and pinned Cain. "Unless you want a black eye, you better scram," Justin said.

Cain, hesitant at first, retreated into the bushes.

A little while later, Justin returned to the western pack. He immediately went to check on the pups before seeing about the other wolf, whom was with Winston and Eve.

She was most definitely bruised up form Cain, but she was used to the pain. Justin walked up to her. "How is our guest feeling?"

Winston and Eve turned around. "She is doing fine. But what puzzles me is why didn't she fight back?"

The female answered, "I was never born with a will to fight. Everyone expected a fight from me because I was from the southern pack. I hate being seen as a creature of evil."

Justin walks up to her. "I don't see you that way. In fact, I see you as… a creation from heaven."

"I never thought I would hear that being said to a southern wolf," Winston remarked, which resulted in a growling from Justin and Eve. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Justin continued before looking at Winston, who nodded. "If you want to join the pack, you're more than welcome."

The girl nodded. "I would love to. I'm Sara by the way."

"I'm Justin."

Sara stood up, and licked Justin on the cheek, which made him blush. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Humphrey: I think someone likes you Justin...

Justin: I just met her. So I won't be getting serious just yet...

Lancewing: Who knows, maybe I might skip to the part where they get married.

Justin: Don't...

-sidnydcurry:

Lancewing: I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Keep reading!

-DiggerFiles:

Lancewing: It looks like Justin is close to having a mate... Even I can't wait to see how this turns out.

Lancewing: Also, you may notice I have added something to the summary. Yes, this is a prequel to Transformers Wolfspirit.

Howling Convoy: That explains why you havn't been updating.

Lancewing: Yes. I want to properly set the stage before continuing.


	10. Sara's Parents

**Sara's Parents**

A week has passed since Sara has joined the western pack. Because Sara was an omega from the southern pack, the others were not so sure of her at first, but later accepted her into the pack. Justin and Sara have been seeing a lot of each other and it wasn't long before the rumors were flying…

Sara and Kate were lying out in the grass in the middle of a field. They were without a care in the world. That is until two southern wolves shown up. The first was Cassius. He was Black with red highlights on his face. The second was his mate, Sheba. She was white with red paws and hair. Kate recognized them as the leading alphas, but Sara recognized them as her parents.

"Sara," Cassius said, nearly yelling, "Those rumors I have been hearing about you joining the western pack had better not be true."

"They are," Sara answered.

"You have always been such a wimp," Sheba says.

"You are ordered to return to our pack immediately," Cassius commands.

"Why should she," Kate growls, "She no longer belongs to your pack."

"But she is our daughter," Sheba says, "Therefore you are to do as we say."

"I am not a puppy anymore," Sara says, "I am old enough to make my own decisions."

Kate was now in their faces. "She is tired of all the pain you caused her, and if you try to hurt her again, I will take your tails and shove them down your throats."

Seeing that it would be pointless to continue fighting, they returned to their pack. Sara was staring at Kate nearly scared. "I think I'm turning into my mother," Kate says.

Later, Kate and Sara return to the pack. They were greeted by Justin and Hutch, who were nearly out of breath.

"Thank goodness we found you," Justin pants.

Kate says, "What is it?"

"Someone has knocked Humphrey out cold and puppy-napped your pups!"

"What?"

Meanwhile, Cassius and Sheba were conspiring to bring Sara back when Cain walks up carrying Wildfire and Madi. Wildfire was only a little nervous, but Madi was scared out of her wits.

"Who are they," Cassius asks.

Cassius lets out an evil chuckle and says, "These are Kate's pups."

"What are they doing here," Sheba asks.

"I puppy-napped them… We keep them until Sara agrees to marry me, thus forcing her back into the pack."

Cassius gave it some thought before saying, "Excellent."

* * *

Lancewing: DUN DUN DUN... Did'nt see that comin', did ya?

-The Sentiness, MarioDS01, Chaoticlover, BlackDragon01, CalebG2013, TheDiggerFiles(if you have either favorited or subscribed to me or my story and you don't see your name here, my apologies):

Lancewing:I'm glad you guys like the story so far, as well as Transformers Wolfspirit. I will update as soon as this is finished.

-DynamiteBoom12345:

Lancewing: What can I say, I can write in one mood one moment, and change to the next just like that!


	11. The Ransom

**The Ransom**

There were times when even an alpha gets nervous. Kate is no exception. Her pups have just been puppy-napped. She was currently being comforted by Humphrey, who had just woken up, and Sara while Justin was pacing around the den.

"This is my fault," Justin said, "I should have been there."

"No, it's mine," Humphrey said, "I should have kept a better guard over myself.

"I disagree," Sara said, "I should never have joined.

Kate said still sobbing, "It's no one's fault. None of you knew this would have happened, and there was nothing Humphrey could have done."

There was silence. Finally, Justin said, "She's right, no one knew this would happen, and Sara made the right decision by joining our pack- wait a minute…"

"What," Sara asks.

"I think I knew who puppy-napped the pups."

"Who," Kate asks.

Suddenly, Hutch walks up. Justin walks up to Hutch. "What is it?"

"Cain is here. He demands a meeting with Kate and Sara immediately."

Soon, everyone meets up with Cain. Justin was growling at Cain. Kate was still trying to keep her emotions in check before asking, "What business do you have here?"

"I want to demand Sara's paw in marriage," Cain says.

"What makes you think that she will," Justin asks.

"I know what you are like," Sara says.

"Fine," Cain says, "Then you shall be the one who cost Kate her pups."

"What," all but Justin say in unison.

"**YOU MONSTER**," Justin shouts.

"Your choice Sara; either marry me, or Kate will never see her pups again…"

* * *

Lancewing: I have to admit, Cain can really be annoying...

-DynamiteBoom12345:

Lancewing: I hope the pups get rescued too... Also, don't forget about chapter nine.


	12. The Plan

**The Plan**

"HE DID WHAT!"

Eve's exclamation could be heard all the way to the eastern pack. "When I get a hold of him, I'll rip all of his legs off. Let's see him try to walk then."

"Normally, I wouldn't condone your threats, Eve, but this time I agree with you."

Soon, Garth and his family walk up. "We came as soon as we heard. I'm sorry," Garth said.

Kate walks up to Garth. "Thank you…"

Lilly nuzzles her sister. "We'll get them back," Lilly says.

"Only if I marry Cain," Sara says.

Justin walks up to Sara. "I'm going to be honest with you. I want to retrieve Kate's pups and return them, but I also wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

Justin took a deep breath. He didn't know how to say it, but he had to tell her. "I was going to ask you to be my mate."

"Really."

"Yes. But what good will it do now? You have to marry Cain or Kate can kiss her pups goodbye."

"Maybe not," Humphrey says, "I have a plan.

Meanwhile, the pups were in Cain's den unsure of what's going to happen. Wildfire walks over to his sister and puts a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here," he says

"How," Madi resents, "Face it, it's over. If we get out of here, Justin loses Sara. He told me that he was going to ask her to be his mate."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Wildfire was silent before saying, "Maybe a miracle will happen… like the one that happened to our parents, Uncle Garth, and Aunt Lilly."


	13. A NotSoDaring Rescue

**A Not-So-Daring Rescue**

Nearly an hour has passed, and Cassius and Sheba were waiting outside their den. It wasn't long before Humphrey, Kate, Sara, Garth, and Hutch appear. "I see you have come to your senses," Cassius says.

"Release my pups first," Kate commands.

"Not until Sara agrees to marry me," Cain says walking out of the den.

Justin was hiding in a nearby bush. He signals for Sara to begin. Sara says to Cain in a soft, smooth voice, "It would mean a lot to me if you let them go…"

Cain could hardly believe what Sara said to him. Now Cain had to let the pups go. "Just wait one minute…" Cain walks into the den and returns with the pups.

"Thank you."

Wildfire and Madi run over to Kate. Cain says to Sara, "Now will you marry me."

"Yes. In fact, I could kiss you right now…"

"Alright…"

"Close your eyes; you're about to get a wet one."

"Oh boy!"

As soon as Cain closes his eyes, Justin jumps out of the bush and pushes Cain into a stream.

"How about that for a wet one," Sara says finally transitioning to her normal voice.

As everyone runs into the horizon, Justin says to the southern pack, "Peace out, suckers!"

* * *

Lancewing: You stole that last line From Chad Dylan Cooper, didn't you?

Justin: Why yes, yes I did.

-WitlessTheSmall:

Lancewing: I'm glad you like the story. I'm also working on a few projects with another author. Be sure to check them out.


	14. A Breath of Fresh Air

**A Breath of Fresh Air**

Later that night, the pups were taking a long nap. Kate nuzzled them before walking up to Justin. She says to him, "Thank you for helping me get the pups back."

Justin said to Kate, "The pleasure is mine. I hate it when my favorite niece and nephew get hurt in the middle of the affairs of other wolves.

Sara soon walks up to Justin. "I have the feeling you would make an excellent father," she says, "By the way, I would love to."

"You would love to what," Justin replies not knowing what Sara was talking about.

Sara nuzzles Justin and says to him, "I would love to be your mate. I don't know who better to spend the rest of my life with..."

Justin puts a paw on her back. At the moment, he can only utter three words: "I love you."

Sara puts her own paw on Justin's shoulder. She says to him, "I love you too."

* * *

Lancewing: Sorry this is a little short, but there wasn't much for this. I bet you can guess what happens next...

-Sidnydcurry:

Lancewing: What can I say, when I find the opportunity to use comic relief, I take a jab at it!


	15. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

Justin was standing in front of a large crowd of wolves. He was nervous of the fact that there were as many wolves as there were, but he was excited about the occasion: he was finally getting married. Humphrey was standing right next to him. The day before the wedding, Justin chose Humphrey to be his best wolf, and Sara chose Kate to be her maid of honor.

Winston walks out from the crowd. "We're ready to begin when you are," he says.

Justin nods, "I'm ready."

Winston signals the wolves to make a pathway for Kate and Sara. Once a pathway has been cleared, they walk up to Justin and Humphrey. Once there, Humphrey and Kate walked to their pups, whom were among the spectators.

As Justin and Sara looked at each other, Winston said to the crowd, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Justin and Sara.

Winston Looks at Justin. "Justin, do you take Sara to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, and to be together as long as you both shall live?"

"Justin smiles and says to Winston, "I do."

Winston turns to Sara. "Sara, do you take Justin to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, and to be together as long as you both shall live?"

Sara says to Winston, "I do."

"It is with the power vested in me that I pronounce you two wolf and mate."

Justin and Sara finally nuzzle each other. The bond was made. They are finally together…

Later that night, Kate and Humphrey threw a little party to celebrate Justin and Sara's marriage. The pups walk over to Justin. "Uncle Justin," Wildfire says to Justin, "Now that you have married Sara, do we call her Aunt Sara?"

Justin nods. "Yes."

Madi says to Justin, "Are you two going to live happily ever after?"

Justin smiles. "Yes we are."

Star asks Justin, "Will we all get married too?"

Justin lets out a small chuckle. "Yes, as long as you find someone you truly love…"

After the party, Justin moves in to Sara's den. Sara lies down. "I have dreamed of this moment my entire life."

Justin walks over to her. "So have I," he says.

"I love you."

Justin lies down next to Sara and nuzzles her. "I love you too…"

Soon, they went sleep in each other's company.

* * *

Lancewing: Don't you love a good wedding? I know it's a little different from the movie, but I wanted it to be treated a it needs to be... now to respond to some people.

-IrishDreamer4:

Lancewing: Glad you like the story. Keep on reading!

-strong man:

Lancewing: I do have some intersting stories, and there are more comming! Be sure to look out for them.

-sidnydcurry:

Justin: Well, at least Lancewing didn't do a VERY short story this time.

Lancewing: Yes. I couldn't wait to do this scene, and I have a few more scenes I can't wait to get to...

Justin: Me neither, Now all I need is a family, then my wish will be complete...

Humphrey: When will you and Sara be talking about it?

Justin: Not for a while... Though I want pups so badly, I don't want to force anything on Sara.

Lancewing: I think that is a good decision.


	16. Thinking of a Family

**Thinking of a Family**

Justin and Sara have been married for nearly a month now. They were watching Madi and Caesar play while Kate and Garth were training Wildfire and Star respectively. Lilly walked over to Sara. "Hey Sara. Hi Justin."

"Hey Lilly," both Justin and Sara say.

"How are you on this fine morning?"

"We couldn't be better," Sara replies.

Soon, Humphrey walks up. "Hey bro."

"Hey Humphrey," Justin replies, "What's up."

"Nothing much, just the usual. Do you want to go hunting with me?"

Justin looked at Sara. "Don't worry," Sara says, "I'll be fine. You go on and bring dinner."

Justin nodded and took off with Humphrey. Lilly turns to Sara and says to her, "Justin's a good wolf, isn't he?"

Sara sighs. "He is. He's especially good with the pups."

"He really is. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you and Justin talked about having pups?"

Sara was caught off guard. She knew someone would ask sooner or later, but she wasn't expecting Lilly to ask her now… Sara said to Lilly, "Not really. I brought it up a few times, but he hasn't actually talked about it."

"Maybe he wasn't sure if you were ready. Garth felt the same way before we had Caesar and Star."

"Maybe you're right…"

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Justin have successfully brought down a caribou. As they were carrying it back home, Humphrey asks Justin, "So have you asked Sara about having pups."

"Not really," Justin answers, "I didn't want to force anything on her."

"You have a point there…"

"I love her too much to make her do something I fear she might not feel ready for…"

"Don't worry, if she doesn't, then it's not a big deal…"

Later that night, Justin and Sara were sitting at the entrance to their den. Justin saw that Sara wanted to say something to her, but was feeling very nervous. Justin put a paw on her shoulder. "Is anything the matter," Justin asks.

Sara smiled. "Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something, but you might find it kind of… I don't know… you probably wouldn't be all in for it…"

"Try me…"

"I want to know if you would like to… have some pups."

Justin was taken aback by what she said. He smiled and said to Sara, "I think that will work out just fine, but are you sure you want to?"

Sara nods.

"Then let's plan this out..."

* * *

Lancewing: I think I see a family in their future...

-sidnydcurry: I forgot that weddings have bachelor parties... Also, I'm doing two more short stories before I end this and continue with Transformers Wolfspirit.


	17. Big News

**Big News**

A few days later, Justin, Kate, and Garth were just returning from a successful hunt. Just then, Humphrey, Lilly, and Sara walk up to them. "I take the hunt went well," Humphrey said to them.

"Why yes," Justin said, "Yes it did."

"And how have things been for you, Kate."

Kate replied, "Pretty good. I can tell you it has been a long time since I did this."

"I know…"

Suddenly Sara is overcome by a wave of nausea. She runs to a bush and throws up. Justin, upon seeing this, is alarmed. He walks up to Sara. "Are you alright," Justin asks.

"I'll be alright," Sara says, but throws up again.

"I can tell something is up," Justin says.

Soon, they walk over to Winston and Eve's den. Justin waits in agony as Eve examines Sara. "I can't stand this. I should be in there with her…"

"Don't worry," Humphrey says, "I think she'll be fine. By the way, did you talk about having puppies?"

"Yes, a few days ago. Why do you ask?"

At that moment, Eve and Sara walk out of the den. Justin notices that Sara is smiling. Justin walks up to Sara and asks her, "What did Eve say?"

Sara said to him, "Something wonderful has happened."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a family."

Justin nearly collapses. He couldn't believe his ears. "You mean we're going to be parents?"

Sara nods and nuzzles her mate. "I have waited a long time for this day…"

Justin licks her cheek. "I have waited for this moment myself… I love you.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Lancewing: Puppies are on the way... But you won't see them until Transformers Wolfspirit...

Justin and Sara: Aw...


	18. What Do We Have Here

**What Do We Have Here**

Justin still hasn't gotten used to the fact that Sara was now carrying his pups… Justin was excited that he was finally going to be a father, but something was about to happen that will impact the entire pack forever…

Justin, Humphrey and Kate were hunting some caribou. Justin caught a caribou and was about to end its life when he notices something in the grass. This object he sees greatly distracts him and he loses the caribou. However, Humphrey and Kate managed to catch it. Humphrey walks over to Justin. "What's gotten into you," Humphrey asks.

Justin walks over to the object, picks it up, and takes it to Humphrey. Humphrey soon sees why Justin was distracted. "Oh."

The object Justin was holding was blue with visible wiring and had a green circle on it. "Let's take this to the others," Kate says.

As soon as the wolves take the caribou to the pack, Justin hands the object to Winston. Justin asks Winston, "Do you know what it is?"

Winston shook his head. Suddenly, the green circle lit up. Humphrey said to Justin, "I don't think things are going to be the same around here anymore…"

To be continued on Transformers: Wolfspirit Season 1…

* * *

Lancewing: I know this is a little short, but it's right to the point.

Cliffjumper: He's counting down to Transformers Prime...

Humphrey: What's that?

Lancewing: A television show that will premier on Black Friday, only on the Hub...

Humphrey: Cool...

Lancewing: Also, this is done and you can expect Transformers Wolfspirit to be updating soon. Until then...

"Till all are one,"

Lancewing


End file.
